


Soulmates [Mephisto Pheles x Reader]

by Lillski



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillski/pseuds/Lillski
Summary: Do you belive in Soulmates? In a Person that is only made for you? In two hearts that were made to beat for each other? In two souls that were made to love each other?Y/N L/N is 16 as she is finally allowed to start with her exchange year in japan. Her goal is the true cross academie, where she will stay for the comming school years. However she was'nt ready for all the events that would happen because of one important encounter.It seems like the charming headmaster Mephisto Pheles has a diffrent perception from a exchange year than the new student Y/N.SOULMATES INFORMATION:Thats for everyone who dont know how soulmates storys work. Soulmates are two people that were made to love each other. If they die they dont go anywhere, (hell, heaven etc..) because they get reborn to fall in love with each other again. Sometimes they even remember their previous life, sometimes they dont.
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote this story in german, I'm translating it now into english. Since english is not my native language I'm getting some help with the translating/editing from Childish_Hell ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick information, the chapters that are named "Memories" will be short scenes from Mephistos and Y/N's previous life. Have fun! :D

The sound of loud laughter and happy, deep voices echoed throughout the cozy bar, where Mephisto sat late in the evening. The giggling from the lightly dressed women followed the roaring sounds of the elder men, who had already drank enough, clearly having more sail than ballast.  
The demon, however, didn't drink. He didn't tap his foot to the music, nor did he chat with the simple people at the bar. No... Mephisto was waiting for someone. Impatiently, the dark-haired man tugged on one of his strands of hair while he looked out the small windows.

'She's already five minutes late,' the demon thought, as he again looked to the small wooden clock which hung from one of the dirty walls.  
With a small sigh he dedicated himself again to the windows, which provided a good view of the paved streets in front of the small bar.  
Just as the demon wanted to give up hope, he saw a small shadow run across the streets.  
A small and fragile figure...  
The man knew exactly who this was as he left his place at the bar to cleverly slip past the dancing crowd.   
As Mephisto opened the door, the cold winter air blew against him as he took a few steps down the big stone stairs.

"You're late Y/N," He said, if only to tease the girl a little, who waited in front of the bar.  
She looked up at him in surprise as she already started to smile.  
'Beautiful..' Mephisto thought as he now stood infront of her. It was always a miracle to him how a single human could look so breathtaking by just simply smiling.  
"Long time no see, Mephisto!" Her eyelashes fluttered a little as she pulled her long black coat a bit tighter around herself to keep up with the cold evening air.  
The demon smiled at the scene in front of him, before his lips curled into a bit of a smirk as her beautiful E/C eyes flitted through the small village. "Are we expecting company?" He asked as he lay an arm around her shoulder. Quickly, she shook her head. "No, I just... feel a little like I'm being watched..." With these words, she leaned herself a little against the tall demon and closed her tired eyes for a while.  
"Want to walk around for some time?" Mephisto suggested as his hand slid down a bit further to her hip, then proceeded to wander through the quiet village with the girl.

All lights were turned off, the voices and the children's laughter were expired and even all of the small bars would close within the next few hours.   
For this day, it was completely normal, being that it was Christmas Eve. The snow crunched underneath their feet as both of them slowly walked towards the woods.  
Mephisto held Y/N close to him while they walked through the dense coniferous forest. "You are going to stay with me from now on, correct?" Mephisto asked and gave Y/N a bit of a skeptical look. "Or does the princess intend to do something else first?~" He continuned teasing her and pinched her hips a little. The girl laughed and tried to push her lover away playfully.

"My father knows nothing about this Mephisto, I had to sneak myself out of the castle to get here... That's why it took me so long..." She let out a sigh. "You know that we could never have been together otherwise..." Y/N looked down at her feet as she felt upset, until the demon pulled her into a gentle hug.  
Carefully, he stroked her H/C hair and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Dont worry, my love. I assure you that you won't regret being here with me." They both smiled softly at each other while the demon slowly caressed Y/N's cheek. He slowly leaned down towards her... Everything was perfect... So perfect that Mephisto didn't notice the soft rustle in the bushes. The girl's eyes widened as she saw the supposed enemy, who slowly stood with a straightened bow and arrow.

Then, everything happened in a matter of seconds. Without thinking, the girl pushed the demon to the side as her pursuant let off the arrow, which flew through the air and pierced through Y/N's chest.

"Eins, zwei, DREI!"

In the next moment following Mephisto's panicked chant, the enemy collapsed. It turned out to be a guard from the palace who had followed Y/N. She seemed a little muzzy as she reeled backwards while the demon watched her with a horrified expression.   
"Y/N...!" Her name left his lips like a soft whisper as the girl collapsed into the snow and held onto the bloody arrow.  
Carefully, the demon lifted her into his arms. "M-Mephisto... I'm scared..."  
Her lover smiled calmingly at her while warm tears slowly rolled down his pale cheeks. The snow slowly seeped in red as Y/N started breathing irregularly while still looking in complete shock up at her lover, all life in her eyes beginning to fade.  
"Don't worry, Y/N... We will meet again soon..."

With these words, their paths parted. The cold, lifeless body still firmly held against Mephisto's chest.

"Hello to another eternity without you..."


	2. first meeting

Slowly, Mephisto combed through his dark hair with his fingers as he looked at the huge stack of paperwork in front of him. The demon smirked a little before he, without a second thought, tapped the stack three times.

'Eins, zwei, drei.'

With a big smile, he looked down at the now orderly papers, which he had sorted in a matter of seconds into three small stacks.  
Beeing a demon did have its perks. With a pleasnt sigh, he grabbed one of his small instant noodle packs which had just cooled down, and turned himself in his big office chair to one of the tall windows and observed his school which he, after all these years of hard work, well deserved. ...Then again, that would depend on how one would interpret the words "hard work."  
The peaceful silence in the room didn't last long before someone knocked on the headmaster's door.

Preceding that moment, the new exchange student, Y/N, wandered more than confused through the grand main building of True Cross Academy.  
'How could a simple school be so damn big?' the girl thought as she climbed up the same stairs for the third time.  
Y/N had moved to japan to work towards her desired career in exorcism. She was able to see demons and interact with them, so why not use this gift for something good?  
True Cross Academy was the best school for ascending exorcists, after all. Or, at least, that was what the reviews said, as well as stories Y/N had heard from others.  
'Left or right?' The student looked around irresolutely through the giant building, already starting to give up hope, before she suddenly bumped into someone else.  
"Damn-! I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going!" She started to excuse herself, but the other didn't seem like he had even noticed the collision much.  
"Huh? Oh, don't worry, I have quite a thick skull, so I won't get hurt that easily."  
The boy in front of her had dark blue hair, almost glowing blue eyes that heavily captivated her attention, and slightly pointed ears that were mostly covered by his hair. Y/N couldn't help but study his features a moment longer.  
"Hey, is everything okay with you?" the blue-eyed boy asked a little worriedly, tapping on her shoulder.  
As soon as he had done that, she let out a slight gasp and immediately started to apologize again, whereupon he grew a bit of a smirk.  
"Hey, I told you it's really not that bad... You do look a little lost, though... Are you looking for something?"  
Was it really that obvious?  
"I'm searching for the director's office..." she mumbled a little embarrassedly while blushing more and more. The boy laughed a little as he turned around and pointed at one of the big staircases.  
"You need to go upstairs there and then turn left," he said, to which the girl expressed her gratitude. Just as Y/N was about to leave, she heard the boy yell after her, "By the way! My name is Rin! Rin Okumura!"  
She smiled as she turned around quickly. "Y/N L/N!" Then, she stormed off. With fast steps, she finally reached the headmaster's office and knocked.

"Come in!" Mephisto called as he heard the small knock on his door. He quickly lifted his feet from his desk and hid the noodle box between his many unsorted documents beneath his desk.  
He then crossed his arms neatly infront of his chest and leaned a bit over the desk as the door slowly opened, and the new exchange student walked into the office.  
"You are late-" The demon's sentence was cut short, suddenly falling silent.  
"I am so very sorry Sir Pheles, your academy is just so big that I kinda got lost! I had to ask someone to show me the way to your office..."  
The girl quickly pulled her papers out of her bag and placed them on the headmaster's desk.  
Mephisto stared in shock at the girl, before finally getting ahold of himself, then uttered the first word that came to his mind: "Y/N..?" His voice was shaking a little.  
Had he finally found her? After all these years? After this endless eternity of loneliness?  
The girl giggled awkwardly, a little confused. "Yes? That's my name?"  
The demon still gazed incredulously at her.  
Did she not remember...?  
Not even a little bit...?  
The headmaster took the paperswhile in his bewildered state, and looked down at them. Qualifications, ID card, everything that had to be there. Only the signature of the headmaster was missing.  
"You should really put up some signposts here..."  
Mephisto missed Y/N's comment as he quickly signed her papers.  
Why didn't she remember?  
The demon's head was full of quetsions he had no answeres to, and he most certainly did not like that. Not one bit. "The exorcism lessons are not in this building?" The girl looked at him a little confusedly, to which Mephisto could only smile. It was the same confused smile she had given him years ago in the woods, the only difference now was, that her face wasn't harassed by fatigue and the cold winter air. Now, it was only the fatigue that showed itself as two dark bags under her pretty E/C eyes.  
The headmaster nodded. "The lessons for exorcism are carried out in a diffrent building, while the normal lessons are accomplished here."  
Even now, mephisto couldn't get his eyes off of Y/N, and he desperately searched for a small spark in her eyes which would hint that she still remembered, even just a little bit.  
Alas, nothing.  
"Good, then I'm gonna go now... Have a nice day, Sir Pheles!"  
Then, before Mephisto could say another word, she was already gone.


	3. Exorcism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn´t get this one checked first- so sorry if there are some mistakes qwq

"Are you sure it was her?" Mephistos little brother asked while the elder demon walked up and down excitedly in his office.  
"I´m 100% sure." Mephisto ad crossed his arms behind his back as he walked through the big room and didn´t even prize to look at his younger sibling. "You are worrying about her." The Earthking established as he pulled another loly out oh his big brothers lecterns drawer. He always kept some sweets around in case Amaimon dropped by for a visit. The king of time certainly knew that this stuff clearly wasn´t good for his younger brother, but he also knew how annoying the earthdemon could get if he didn´t get what he wanted.  
Outraged Mepisto whirled around to his brother. "Of course I´m worried! The true cross exorcists are following a madman who wants to set gehenna on fire!" Mephisto took a deep breath before quickly pilfering Amaimons loly out of his mouth, followed by "You get caries from that stuff, eat something healthy for once." only to then walk wildly up and down in his office again.

"I didn´t expect her to come back so soon, or that she wouldn´t remember!" Again Amaimon tried to get a short glance at Mephistos desk, stopped though as his brother gave him a little slap on his head. "Hey! Are you even listening?!" With a slight nod the earthking turned around to Mephisto again. "Of course." He said while watching his stressed brother. It really was a unnatural sight, seeing the king of time like this. Normally he hid his true feelings perfectly behinde a well placed smile, even if he was alone with his family he sometimes still did it. Though he had always been like that, even as a child- Amaimon wasn´t sure if this was the right way to cope with his feeling. But who was he to judge?  
Though it was quite impressive for a mortal to get Samael this turbulent.

"Does she know that you´re a demon?"

After this sentences, Mephisto stopped and stood still for a while.  
Apparently, she did not.

With a big sigh Y/N looked around in the big dark halls of the building for the exorcism classes. This place did not look nearly as fancy as the normal school, hell even the facility looked awful! The girl clung a little unsure onto her schoolbag as she stood infront of the door, which lead to the classroom she would have her classes in.  
Was she allowed to just.. enter the classroom? She had read rather much about japan and that some things were slightly diffrent than in germany. For example, the first- and last name rule and other courtesy gestures that you rather didn´t forget.

Quickly the girl knocked on the door. The headmaster seemed alright, even if he was a little weird- why then should the teachers be diffrent?   
After she knocked you could hear a quick "Come in?" out of the classroom which hid behinde the big red door. Y/N took a small last breath, then she entered the classroom.

A big blackboard aswell as some messily lined up desks and big lectern that quickly dragged ones attention.   
"Uhm, I am L/N Y/N the exchange student from germany.." The new student felt a little uneasy as everyones attention layed on her, though this feeling rather quickly turned into confusion. There was a student, probably not even a little older than herself who seemed to be the class teacher. And the class was actually.. rather small. Only two girls? Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? If it was, then it really wasn´t a good one. "Of course, please take a seat beside Kamiki Izumo, we will talk about everything else after the lesson is over." With that the ´teacher´turned around to the blackboard again and started writing something down.

A little confused Y/N took a seat on one of the free seats beside Kamiki after she finally showed herself. "Uh- lets get along well?" With a small spark of hope the new student looked into the red eyes. "Whatever." Without another word the girl turned around and wasn´t going to pay anymore attention to Y/N, which looked at the blackboard a little bewildered. "Or not.."

What a amazing start into the new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to update- I kinda got stuck in an writingblock and wanted to draw more than continune this story- Trying to update this every now and then though *w*


End file.
